wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes of the Storm
:Were you looking for the Heroes of the Storm wiki? Heroes of the Storm (originally called "Blizzard DOTA" and then "Blizzard All-Stars") is the unreleased future stand-alone variant of the Warcraft III custom map called Defense of the Ancients: Allstars (aka DOTA). Originally the name "Blizzard All-Stars" was chosen after a dispute with was settled, giving them the rights to use the name DOTA 2 for their stand-alone variant of the same custom map, but at some point Blizzard decided on the name "Heroes of the Storm" instead. Heroes of the Storm Heroes represents more than 20 years of Blizzard gaming history, settings, and iconic characters, all mashed up into an epic, off-the-wall team brawler. Fight out classic showdowns such as Tyrael vs. Diablo and Arthas vs. Uther, or settle those late-night debates you've had about who's the stronger leader—Raynor or Thrall? Could Zeratul take down Illidan in a fight? Who's more badass . . . Kerrigan or the Demon Hunter from Diablo III? The combinations of Blizzard heroes and universes are endless. Specializations Each hero offers different strengths and weaknesses depending on their role. Assassin Assassins like Kerrigan deal tremendous damage and can pick off unsuspecting enemies, but must choose their battles carefully, as they can dish more than they can take. Warrior Warriors such as Diablo can dive right into a melee, soaking up damage and dealing it back. Support Support heroes like Malfurion can swing the tide of battle, assisting with healing, buffs, or other abilities to manipulate the battle in the favor of allies. Specialist Other types include the siege and commander heroes, which are more specialized roles that bring different strengths as you build a team. Your hero your way Heroes of the Storm offers plenty of ways to customize how your hero fights and looks. You'll choose from an array of unique masteries, heroic abilities, and combat styles that can fundamentally change the way each hero does battle. Skins round out the appearance of your hero, while mounts get you around the battleground in speed and in style. Hey, is that Raynor riding a rainbow pony? Characters * Abathur * Anub'arak * Artanis * Arthas Menethil * Azmodan * Brightwing * The Butcher * Chen Stormstout * Cho'Gall * Diablo * Elite Tauren Chieftain * Falstad Wildhammer * Fenix * Gazlowe * Gelbin Mekkatorque * Sergeant Hammer * Horace Warfield * Illidan Stormrage * Jaina Proudmoore * Jim Raynor * Kerrigan * Kyle Blackthorne * Leon * Leoric * Li Li * Malfurion Stormrage * Muradin Bronzebeard * Nazeebo/Naziba * Nova Terra * Rexxar * Selendis * Sonya * Stitches * Sylvanas Windrunner * Tassadar * Thrall * Gabriel Tosh * Tychus * Tyrael * Tyrande Whisperwind * Ultimaton * Uther the Lightbringer * Vaevictis * Valla * Zagara * Zeratul * Zul'Jin Unconfirmed * Aggra * Aidan * Queen Azshara * Brann * Cenarius * Cydaea * Dagg'um Ty'gor * Deathwing * Gabriel Tosh * Garrosh Hellscream * Genn Greymane * Grom Hellscream * Grunty * Gul'dan * Jastor Gallywix * Kael'thas * Kel'Thuzad * Kil'jaeden * Maiev * Mengsk * Murky * Ragnaros * Reghar Earthfury * Varian * Vashj * Velen * Lost Vikings * Vol'Jin * Za'Muro Media Videos File:Heroes of the Storm official trailer File:The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars" File:Heroes of the Storm Gameplay File:Heroes of the Storm - Developer Interview Images Image:Natives.jpg Image:Heroes_of_the_Storm screenshot.jpg See also * Defense of the Ancients (Warcraft III map) * Defense of the Ancients: Allstars * Dota 2 External links ;News Oct 23rd 2013 8:00PM}} ;Old Category:Blizzard software Category:Games Category:Products